


I Was Made for You

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tucy, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Lucy Chen chose to re-write one of the biggest chapters in her life instead of closing it. Tim Bradford thought he had lost his opportunity, but was his second chance coming?
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	I Was Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't summarize this fic at all so please give it a chance. Anyhow, out of all the fic’s and fandoms I have written for in the past 6 years, this has got to be my favorite to date and I hope you guys love it just as much as I do. As always, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Song Inspiration: Marry Me - Thomas Rhett and Made for You - Jake Owen

Tim Bradford stood in the hallway of the beach house, his back pressed against the light-colored wall, the fitted dark grey tuxedo a stark contrast to the paint behind him. The black suspenders underneath the suit jacket was digging into his shoulders, the tie that rested under the collar and around his neck, feeling as though it was constricting his airway. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

He felt at his pants pocket before reaching in, glancing both ways for anyone coming as he grasped the smooth metal flask, pulling it out. He flipped the clasp, taking a long shot of the amber liquid, letting the flavors of the smoky whiskey savor his taste buds before pocketing the flask once again. He knew he should not have come, but the smile that has graced her face for the past eight months was worth every bit of heartache. He told himself he would stay for the ceremony, hide out in the back of the outdoor gathering, slipping away before any of their friends could notice.

“Hey.” Angela Lopez-Evers said, pulling him out of his thoughts as she rounded the corner from the living room.

Tim gave her a once over, “What are you wearing?”

“It’s called a dress dumbass.”

“Mommy, that’s three dollars in the swear jar.” Max said as he swung her hand back and forth.

“Thank you honey.” Angela told the four-year-old before glaring at Tim.

Tim chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be in there helping her?”

“She told us she needed a few minutes alone and, I had to run through what this little guy’s job is one more time.”

“Why do’s they call it a ring bearer if there is no bears?” asked the child.

“That’s a good question Max-a-million, Uncle Tim’s been married before, maybe he knows.” Angela smiled back at her friend who smiled at the child, crouching down next to his godson.

“Uncle Tim!” he exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. “You’re married?! Is it to Aunt Lucy?!”

Tim’s smile dropped, the comment making his heart violently lurch, the muscle feeling heavier and tighter than it had all day. “No,” he said, clearing is throat. “no buddy I _was_ married, a long time ago.”

“To Aunt Lucy?”

“No,” he said again, looking to Angela for help. “no, her name was Isabel. Aunt Lucy is marrying Emmett. You remember him, right? He’s a firefighter.” Tim told him, fighting the scowl on his face at the man’s occupation.

“Yeah, he’s ok but Mommy said Aunt Lucy can do better than him.”

Angela’s eyes grew wide. “Max Benjamin Evers! Was that not an adult conversation?”

Max pouted, knowing he had been caught. “Yes mommy. I sorry.”

“It’s ok mi alegría, but baby sometimes adults have conversations that are made to not be repeated, ok? Now,” she said looking at the decorative clock on the wall. “we’ve got twenty minutes before we have to be down the aisle, so let’s go potty one more time and maybe Daddy has an answer for your question. Tell Uncle Tim you will see him later.”

The boy lunged at the man’s legs. “Bye’s Uncle Tim.”

Tim patted the child’s back, “Bye buddy.”

“Hey,” Angela said, looking at Tim as she grabbed her son’s hand. “go in there, she might could use a friendly face.”

Tim stared at his friend, giving a slight nod as she walked away. _‘That’s the last thing I want to do_.’ He thought as his body made the choice for him, turning and moving him towards the door. He felt like he stood there for hours, the internal conflict in his head making time stand still as he rose a hand, his knuckles rapping on the wooden door.

“Come in.” he heard her soft voice say. He took a deep breath, his hand turning the knob as he slipped into the room.

“Hey boot.” He said, shutting the door as he plastered on a fake and happy smile. “You ready?”

Lucy stood in front of the floor length mirror, her hands ironing out the non-existent wrinkles. “Tim.” She breathily spoke as she looked up, turning around to face him.

Tim stopped staring at the woman in front of him, his lungs losing the air to breath as he took her in. 

Her dress looked to be a perfect fit, being made of white lace, with a miniscule amount of ivory tulle underneath. The gown reaching the floor, giving way to a small train in the back. The front was a-line, with a tan silhouette in the middle, casted with small white petals, the lacy sleeves falling down her arms, reaching her wrists in a delicate design. Her hair was gathered in the back, pulled into a low bun that was accented by a comb that was made of glass pearls and metal leaves, a small ivory flower offset to the side. Her face was framed by a few strands of her gently curled brown hair. Her make-up light and natural save for the deep burgundy color staining her lips.

“How do I look?” she asked as she moved a curl behind her ear, nervously glancing at the floor.

Tim was at a loss for words, “Beautiful.” He couldn’t help but whisper in awe.

Lucy blushed as she took him in, “Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Tim couldn’t take his eyes off her, moving closer. “You never answered my question Chen, maybe you should do a few burpees before you walk down the aisle to get your brain going.” he joked.

Lucy turned around quickly, facing the mirror once more, taking a deep and shaky breath as she stared at the floor.

“Chen?” he asked, immediately picking up on her reaction as he watched her begin to fidget with the band on her left hand. Concern filled him as his feet moved forward on their own accord, leaving a small gap behind her. “Lucy?”

“I can’t do this.” She told him as her tear-filled eyes met his in the mirror. “I thought- the past few weeks I’ve thought maybe it was just the stress of the job and planning a wedding or maybe a case of cold feet but this, this isn’t that.”

“Don’t cry.” He softly spoke, reaching for the silk pocket square in his pocket as he moved in front of her, using the cloth gently, catching the few tears that had fallen before handing the handkerchief over to her. “What do you mean you can’t do this?”

“I mean I can’t- I don’t love him Tim, not like I should. He deserves- he deserves someone that gives him butterflies when they walk into the room, he deserves someone else worth of his love.” She told him, sniffling.

“I think you’re overthinking this Chen. Emmett, I promise he loves you, how-.” Tim stopped himself, biting his tongue to keep in what he so desperately wanted to say.

“No. You don’t understand, I can’t marry him. I don’t love-”

Tim moved closer to her, gazing into her eyes. “Ok, ok. Take a deep breath.” He instructed, as she inhaled and exhaled once, twice deeply. “Good.” He whispered. “Now, what do you want to do?”

She stared back, her hands nervously wringing the silk fabric she had been given. “Were you serious?”

He arched an eyebrow, asking his former rookie to elaborate.

“When- when you offered to help me run away?”

Tim looked at her incredulously before realizing she was serious.

“You want to go?” he asked running a hand down his face as she nodded. “And you’re sure?”

“I don’t want this marriage to end up as a statistic Tim.”

“Ok.” He said, giving himself time to fine the right words. “Ok, let me go find and tell Angela and we can-” He said as he turned around, making his way to the door, his hand on the handle.

“No!” she yelled. “No, go get Emmett. He deserves to be told in person. I owe it to him to tell him face to face.”

Tim turned back around. “I’m going to ask again, are you sure?”

“Yes.” She told him soundly.

“Ok.” He whispered back, giving her one last look as he opened the door.

What felt like an eternity to Lucy was five minutes, a knock on the door interrupting her thoughts as she stood in front of the bay window that looked out towards the Pacific Ocean. “Come in.”

Emmett stepped through the door, a nervous smile on his face as he kept a hand over his eyes. “This is supposed to be bad luck Lucy.”

Lucy smiled at him as she wiped away another stray tear that had escaped. He looked perfect, the light grey suit he wore making him look every bit of Mr. Right.

“Emmett…”

Emmett opened his eyes, hearing the tone in her voice, his nervous smile faltering. “Lucy.” He breathed her name as he took in his fiancée. “We’re not going to make it down that aisle, are we?”

Lucy shook her head as the tears welled in her eyes once again. “I’m sorry.”

Emmett nodded as he sat down, the silence of the room deafening save for the faint noise of voices coming from the garden at the side of the house where the ceremony was set to take place. “You love him,” his voice becoming a whisper as if he were revealing a secret. “don’t you.”

Fresh tears began to fall as she slid off her engagement ring, the jewelry feeling like a ton of bricks in the palm of her hand. “I wish I didn’t.”

“We can’t help who we love.” He told her as he stared at the ring, gently reaching out to take it back.

“Emmett, I love- loved you. But-“

“—not the way you love him.”

“I’m sor-“

Emmett stood, turning towards the door, his hand grasping the metal and rock so hard it began digging into his skin. “Don’t.”

Lucy nodded her head, moving to her bag in the corner. “Here, take this.” She told him, reaching the for the two slips of paper she was holding on to. “Go on our honeymoon. I can’t- I don’t-.”

Emmett took the tickets hesitantly, sliding them into his jacket pocket. “Lucy… I understand but don’t expect me to forgive.”

“I’ll send Angela to get my things tomorrow.”

Emmett nodded as he laughed sadly. “Well, we’ve got fifty-two people waiting for a ceremony outside. I guess I should let them know there’s free food in the tent.”

“Blame it on me, make sure they know it was me.” She pleaded, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

Emmett nodded. “Goodbye Lucy. I hope he knows just what he’s missing out on.”

“Goodbye Emmett.” Lucy said softly, walking out the door.

Lucy grabbed her dress in her left hand as she ran to the door, wanting to leave quickly before word got out about the runaway bride. She opened the door, the late afternoon sun casting light onto everything it touched. She kept her sights set ahead as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright lights, running towards the driveway in front of the steps that led to the house which is where she found Tim. He stood, waiting, both of his hands in a pocket as he leaned against his truck parked in the center of the drive. Gone were his tie and jacket, the top button on his dress shirt was popped open and the aviators he wore on his nose showing everything he was seeing.

Tim moved off the metal, his hand ready to open the door of the cab as she approached. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You ready to go?” he asked as Lucy nodded in return.

Tim stared at her, the bright sunlight from the California sun beating down on the woman standing in front of him, giving her a halo, making her look even more beautiful. “Can I ask one question and I promise to never ask again? Why?”

Lucy bit her lip, taking a moment to choose her words carefully as she stared into the eyes of the knight standing in front of her, taking a deep breath. “He’s not the one I love.”

Tim’s face went from curiosity to understanding as a small smile overtook him. He helped her into the truck, closing the door, making sure all the fabric was inside the cab.

“Bradford!” Jackson West yelled from the door of the house, hurrying down the brick paver sidewalk with a large suitcase in hand. Tim turned, glancing back at the woman in his passenger seat as she gave him a shaky smile, nodding as her best friend and man-of-honor rushed towards them. “Where are you two going?”

“Where ever she wants.”

Jackson looked at Lucy as she sat in the truck, noticing a peaceful look on her face for the first time in months. He gave her a crooked grin as he extended his hand carrying the suitcase. “Just… watch her six for me, ok?”

Tim smiled at the brotherly threat, taking the large travel bag. “Always.” He said as a loud noise from the garden made its way around the front. “That’s probably her mother.” He grimaced. “I’ll deal with her, you guys get out of here.”

Tim turned back around, going around the truck to open the door behind his, throwing her bag into the backseat before quickly throwing open his own door, buckling before throwing the gear shift into drive and speeding out of the driveway.

After a few miles, of nothing but main streets, Lucy began to fumble with the radio, turning it up as a constant sound of her phone ringing began filling the cab.

“Hand it here.” He said as he extended his palm.

“What? No! What if-“

“Luce, if you don’t want to have to deal with your phone exploding with messages and missed calls, you’ll hand it here.”

Lucy grumbled, knowing he was right. Tim powered the device down, sticking it into the center console. “If they need you, they can call me.”

“What about- you know what you’re right.”

“Always am.”

“Smartass.” She mumbled as he smirked. “You wanna know a secret?”

Tim grunted, signaling his turn on the interstate.

Lucy began to gather the skirt of her dress, lifting it till mid-thigh. Tim focused on keeping his eyes on the road but failed when a flash of black lace around her left thigh caught his attention. He cleared his throat, an attempt to nonverbally ask, ‘ _What the hell are you doing?_ ’

“Ha!” she said in victory, removing something from the other thigh.

Tim glanced over. “Chen- Lucy, is that a gun?”

“Yup.” She said proudly as she undone the straps of the thigh holster.

Tim laughed at her. “You we’re going to be packing heat at your own wedding?”

Lucy shrugged, releasing the clip as she pulled the slide back, the extra bullet falling into the lace of her dress. “Why not? Besides, are you carrying?” she judged, putting the clip back in before putting it into the handbag on the floor.

Tim slowed down, setting the truck on cruise control, as he kept an eye on the road ahead. He moved his right foot off the pedal and back, slightly lifting his pants leg before pulling out a small gun of his own.

“Is that a P365?” she asked with a gasp.

Tim nodded, “Bought it a few weeks ago.” He told her before he felt the gun disappear out of his hands.

“And you didn’t think to tell me!”

“I’ve only had it a few weeks and I have taken it to the range once, keep up with the class Chen.”

She let the weight of the gun settle in her hand. “I was going to buy one but you know, wedding and all that.” She told him as she handed the gun back over to Tim, who fastened it back into place. “Where are we going anyways?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?”

Lucy snorted. “What is with all the sass today Sergeant Bradford?”

Tim smiled as he took the exit he needed. She knew what he was doing as he pulled into the parking lot, parking on the side of the building before throwing the truck into park.

“This ok?”

“It’s prefect.” She said, smiling at him.

He returned the smile before getting out of the cab, making his way back around to her side of the truck.

“M’Lady” he said offering her a hand.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Ok, something has clearly taken you hostage. Can I please have _my_ Tim Bradford back?” She asked, placing her hand in his as she put a foot on the running board, leaning forward. Her body lunged towards Tim as her foot misjudged where it was landing, stepping on the dress causing her to slip. Tim easily caught her as she fell into his arms, “ _Your_ Tim Bradford?” He questioned, arching a brow at her before moving on. “I guess I will always just have to catch you, huh boot?” he asked before letting her go.

Lucy wanted to answer, but choose to give a secretive smile instead.

They walked into the restaurant, the few early dinner customers turning their heads in curiosity at the dressed-up couple.

“Good Evening Mr. and Mrs.?” the hostess greeted from behind the podium.

“Bradford.” Tim said quickly.

“Oh we’re not-“ Lucy began saying at the same time.

“Well, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bradford.” The hostess genuinely smiled, grabbing the menus. “If you both will follow me to your table, we’ll get you seated. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Lucy walked ahead as Tim placed a hand on her back, both taking in their surroundings, cataloging the patrons and exits though they have eaten at the restaurant countless times.

The hostess seated them away from the other patrons, guessing the ‘newlyweds’ would like some privacy.

Neither looked at the menu, both knowing what they were ordering before their waitress came.

“A veggie burger with fries, extra pickles. Oh! And with a strawberry milkshake please.”

“House burger, no tomato with fries and extra pickles because she always eats mine. Also give me a strawberry milkshake as well.”

They talked, Tim telling her about the drama going on outside the room and house she had been in not even an hour ago.

“So, what did they do?”

“Honestly? You’re better off not knowing.” He told her, wrinkling his nose in disgust before taking a sip of his milkshake. “Must you do the fry thing? It should be a crime.”

Lucy finished dipping her fry into her shake, popping it into her mouth. “You going to arrest me Sergeant?” she asked him, raising an eyebrow in question as Tim playfully glared. “Besides, I am missing out on my wedding cake, which seriously tasted like heaven so, I damn will do and eat as I please.” She informed him as she grabbed another fry, dipping it into the whipped cream.

Thirty minutes later, their stomachs were full, Lucy laughing as Tim threw a napkin at her.

“Excuse me.” Came a quiet voice. Both of them startling after being engrossed in one another. “I hate to intrude but my name is Judith Wilson, and I’m the owner of the restaurant, I think I’ve seen you two in here before, haven’t I?”

“Yes ma’am, Ms. Wilson. We come here quiet often.”

The older woman gave them a warm grin. “Not to be one of those old Grandma’s but my Petey has been gone a few years now, and you young man remind me so much of him.” She said, causing Tim’s skin to tinge pink. “Anyways, I wish your marriage lots of love and happiness. And babies, you’ve both got such good genes.”

Tim turned, hiding his face as Lucy took pity and spoke. “Thank you Ms. Wilson.”

“You two get on out of here, the night’s still young.” She winked. “Your bill has already been paid for.”

“Oh, there’s no need for-“

“Nonsense.” She said brushing them off. “But I do have one request before you two leave, can I get your picture? I would love to hang it over the back counter.” She gestured towards the wall covered in memories.

Tim glanced at Lucy as she smiled, “We would love that.”

A few posed pictures later, Tim and Lucy were on their way. A slow ride in rush hour getting them to Tim’s house forty-five minutes later.

Tim grabbed the travel bag of out the back as they both exited the truck, Lucy gathering the skirt in her dress, landing on both feet.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he rounded the vehicle, suitcase in one hand, his suit jacket in the other.

“I’m carrying your bag inside?” he told her as if it was the most obvious thing.

“I see that, but why?”

Tim raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down, Lucy realizing she was still dressed to the nines. “Right. Wedding dress, homeless, kinda forgot over the past few hours.”

Tim unlocked the house, carrying her case to his spare room, setting it on the bed before turning to leave.

“Hey Tim.” She said softly. “Thanks.”

“Anytime Luce.”

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s the second time you’ve called me that.”

“Is it? Huh, didn’t notice.” He told her, fibbing around the edges. He knew, but he wasn’t about to tell her that, the nickname slipping off the tip of his tongue as easily as his other nickname for her does, both holding the same meaning.

She would have called him out on it had it not been for the ringing of the doorbell, a panicked expression falling on her face. “Please let that be someone we don’t know.”

Tim rolled his eyes as he left the room. “Do you think strangers stop by my house often Chen?”

Lucy stayed in the spare room, gently pulling the pins and comb out of her hair, the sound of voices she recognized coming closer.

“Hey.” Angela spoke as she stepped into the room. “Bradford said you might need some help?”

“Lopez, thank God.” Lucy said as she wrapped her friend in a hug. “I thought I would have to ask Tim.”

Angela pulled back. “I don’t think he would have minded.” She said causing the other woman to blush. “Now, turn around Chen and let’s get this off you, there’s a cranky four-year-old finally asleep in the backseat of my car.” Angela told her as she began undoing the lace buttons in the back.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done today Ang.”

“That’s what friends are for Lucy.” She assured. “But let’s talk about you for a minute.”

Lucy cringed, knowing what was coming. “Do we have to?”

“Yes, you became a runaway bride today. Though, thanks for the reception, the food was absolutely amazing. My point being, do you know what you’re doing Lucy?”

Lucy thought about lying, as she worked the dress down her body, the fabric bundling in the floor. “I love him.” She whispered the confession as she unzipped her suitcase still on the bed, digging for more comfortable clothes she hoped she would have packed for her honeymoon.

“I know and I know he feels the same way about you, but Chen, if you _ever_ break his heart or pull a stunt like this again…”

She found an old shirt, shrugging at not remembering packing the old academy shirt as she slipped it over her head. “I won’t.”

“Good.”

Angela filled Lucy in about her mother’s antics as she slipped into a pair of leggings.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she opened the door, walking out. “I’ll send her a fruit basket.”

Lucy walked into the living room, finding Wesley and Tim standing at the door, Wesley keeping an eye on the cranked car in the drive.

“Thanks for coming by Wesley, I think I’d have been stuck all night if Angela hadn’t of come to my rescue.” Lucy told him, wrapping him in a quick hug.

“Don’t thank me.” He said as he pulled back as he nodded his head to Tim. “He’s the one that messaged Ang.”

Lucy looked at Tim, who she had noticed had at some point changed clothes as well, staring at him as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

“We better get going, Max somehow has cake icing in his hair and it needs to be washed out.”

Lucy seen them out of the house, waving goodbye as she stood on the front porch.

“Hey.” Tim said joining her, a white box in his hand. “They had to go?”

“Yeah, thank you for having them come by. The dress was starting to get itchy and I was afraid I would have to wear it the rest of the night.”

“I could have helped you out of it.” He told her, Lucy blushing at his words. “Not like that, not right now at least.”

“Thank you, but I didn’t want to bother you.”

Tim arched an eyebrow. “I brought you here didn’t I?”

“You did. What are you hiding behind your back?”

Tim moved his hand from behind his back, revealing the white box in hand, handing it over. “I had Wesley bring you something.”

Lucy looked from Tim to the box, opening the box as she gasped. “My cake!”

Tim nervously rubbed the back of his neck “You said you wanted some so I had Wesley grab a couple of slices.”

Lucy smiled, looking from the large slices of cake in her hand to the man standing in front of her as she stood on her tippy toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’m tired of saying thank you today so I’m going to go get us two forks, and then, you and me are going to enjoy this cake.”

Tim reached into his back pocket, puling out two metal forks, handing one over.

“Getting ahead of yourself, weren’t you Bradford?” she asked as she sat down, sitting the box on the wooden deck. “Who said I was willing to share?“

Tim sighed as she moved, sitting on the other side of the box, leaning his back against the wall. “Lucky guess.”

That night the two sat on the deck of his house, eating her cake, the air around them turning cool as the asphalt and concrete chilled.

“You were right?”

“About?”

“The cake.”

“It’s heaven right? I’d almost say it’s better than sex.”

Tim choked on the bite in his mouth, causing Lucy to giggle. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” He said hoarsely.

“No, I’m not.”

That day was a lot of things, for Lucy it was supposed to be the beginning of a new chapter in her life but instead it was the closing of a chapter, not a failed one but a re-written one. For Tim, the day started out as one of dread, of a lost opportunity but ended with the hope of a second chance. Things that day may have happened by the seat of their pants, but in the end, it was a brand-new beginning for the both of them.


End file.
